Lo que es real: nieve y ciervos
by Jeid
Summary: Porque lo que uno no sabe, el otro no puede decirle. Dos personas se quieren pero eso es secreto. De cómo Lily y James se aguantaron sus sentimientos un día de invierno.


Una más... casi sin saber muy bien por qué sigo publicando estas cosas. Pero bueno.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a J. . Lo único que es mio es la voluntad de imaginación.

* * *

Lily no lo sabe.

Y James no puede decirle.

Que el día en que verdaderamente se dio cuenta de que viviría por y para ella estaban en quinto año. A James le divertía molestarla, porque la pelirroja se volvía una bestia furiosa y le gustaba ver cómo su piel se volvía del mismo color de su pelo cuando ésta le gritaba. La molestaba porque de esa manera llamaba su atención, hacía que se concentrara sólamente en él y no importara nada más al rededor. La molestaba porque le hacía pagar un poco cada día el hecho de no quererlo, de no haber querido salir nunca con él, de haberlo rechazado. Y James Potter no es alguien que conozca la palabra rechazo. Rechazo sería sinónimo de derrota. Y James Potter jamás pierde.

Fue un sábado de invierno. Había nevado en los jardínes y la mayoría de los estudiantes se refugiaba ahora entre las tibias paredes de sus salas comunes. Salvo por Lily Evans, que caminaba con paso apretado hacia la biblioteca. El invierno definitivamente no era lo suyo. No le gustaba la nieve fría y húmeda que la hacía resbalarse con facilidad. No le gustaba que todo se viera blanco y esa luz encandilara sus ojos. Definitivamente prefería el verde. El verde con las nubes bajas, sí, pero oscuro, y menos claro. Quizás porque la nieve tan blanca hacía que su pelo pareciera fluorescente y no le gustaba llamar la atención (Evans! apaga tu cabello, quieres? Le había gritado un día Sirius Black). En cambio el verde iba con sus ojos, y acompañaba mejor su humor. Pero hoy nevaba. Y la nieve se seguía acumulando en el suelo sin querer parar.

Lily Evans caminaba a paso rápido por el los pasillos del sexto piso. El castillo estaba casi oscuro cuando pasó junto al aula de aritmancia y esucuchó ruidos adentro. Paró en seco y tomo su varita del bolsillo. Se quedó junto a la puerta de entrada esperando oir algún indicio de quién había adentro, pero sólo se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera moviendo los bancos de estudio. Se calzó mejor su mochila sobre el hombro y entró al aula.

Lily Evans nunca fue de esas mujeres que disfrutaban de encontronazos con hombres en las aulas los fines de semana. Pero bien sabía que sus compañeros adolescentes sí lo hacían. Y un poco a lo lejos, cerca de una ventana, reconoció la espalda de James Potter y alguien más. Algun especímen femenino tenía sus manos enredadas en el pelo alborotado y negro del Gryffindor y las piernas desnudas abrzándolo por la cintura. Ambos se separaron un poco y se volvieron para ver quién había entrado, pero las piernas de la chica seguían en el mismo lugar. Lily nunca habría de admitir cuánto le dolió esa tarde, haber encontrado a James en el aula de aritmancia. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el morocho la miró fijamente. Ella notó el leve sudor sobre la piel de su cara y su respiración entre cortada, pero no se movió. No se separó de esa mujer ni siguió a Lily fuera del aula pidiéndole disculpas y prometiéndole amor incondicional eterno. No. Ese día de invierno, James Potter sólo la miró y volvió a seguir con lo que tenía planeado: tirarse a Jenny-piernas-largas-Wittner. Esa jodida rubia de Ravenclaw que traía locos a todos.

Se hizo de noche rápido y Lily Evans no bajó a cenar. Se quedó en su habitación, con los doseles de su cama cerrados, intentando leer, intendando dormir, intentando cualquier cosa que le sacara a James Potter de la cabeza. Pero ya pasada la medianoche la pelirroja seguía sin poder pegar un ojo. ¿Dónde estaría James Potter ahora? Se fijó en que sus compañeras estuvieran dormidas, se calzó las pantuflas y un sweater y bajó a la sala común. Mientras bajaba, la luz cálida de la chimenea la volvió a llenar de vida. Se acercó al fuego y se acurrucó en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Se permitió pensar en él, quiso saber qué se sentiría estar en el lugar de Jenny, tener sus piernas abrazabas a la espalda del chico, quitarle la remera, recorrer con sus dedos la piel tersa del buscador de Gryffindor, qué se sentiría que James Potter te bese, que te quite la ropa, que te acaricie, que recorra tu cuello con su lengua. Con los ojos perdidos entre las llamas, dejó resbalar unas lágrimas y se quedó finalmente dormida.

Lo que Lily nunca supo, fue que James notó su cara de desilución cuando salió del aula, que por más de intentarlo no pudo dejar de pensar en Lily mientras estaba con Jenny. Que notó su ausencia en la cena y no la encontró después en la sala común, que salió a pasear por el castillo esa misma noche porque no podía conciliar el sueño. Que cuando volvió a la sala común bien entrada la noche, y caminó casi automáticamente hacia las habitaciones de los hombres, un murmullo cerca del fuego lo hizo retroceder. Que escuchó a alguien llamarlo en sueños, una voz suave y tibía que decía James. No Potter. James. Y el se acercó con sigilo para encontrar a su pelirroja favorita, de lado, envolviendo sus piernas con un brazo. Su piel blanca iluminada por las brasas el fuego. Y lo que Lily nunca supo, fue James se quedó bien quieto y en silencio, viéndola durante un largo rato dormir, que le puso una manta sobre las piernas y le prometió amor eterno cuando notó que el piyama de la pelirroja, tenía minúsculos ciervos dibujados.

* * *

Y no es que yo tenga piyamas con ciervos.

**Jeid.**


End file.
